Gauzz's Fallout IV design document
About Welcome to Gauzz Rifle's Fallout IV design document! A page that lists all of Gauzz Rifle's ideas in Fallout IV. System requirements *Windows Vista, Windows 7 or Windows XP *4 GB RAM *10 GB Hard disk space *Quad-core (8 threads) 3.5 GHz *At least an equivalent of GTX 280. Story The game is set on a place east of Nevada, in New Mexico. You are a caravan guard, who was guarding a caravan heading at New Mexico City at night. Passing by a quite large community named El Pueblo de Mexico, the caravan stopped for a rest in a few hours eight at night. Then they left the place at eleven at midnight. After passing the community, about three miles. The caravaneers and the two caravan guards including'' you'' felt sleepy during the travel to Santa Fe. The caravan is passing to a road with two large rocks on the side of the road. The caravan you are on is in the middle of the road between the rocks, and a flash bang and a sleep grenade was thrown at the caravan's current position. You ''were blinded due to the flash bang, and a you fell down into the ground and felt more sleepy. In a few moments where everybody fell down the ground, a man comes to ''you and hits your face with the stocking of an M14. After you slept for a few hours, you found yourself inside a prison cell. Then, an armed man shows up in front of you, setting you free and orders you to go to the courtyard to see the commander of the soldiers. You went to the place of the commander of soldiers. The commander of the soldiers ordered you to fill out a form (S.P.E.C.I.A.L and tagged skills and traits) and sack a caravan. The commander of the soldiers gives you a modified M14 with holographic sight and a suppressor and 100 7.62mm rounds. Then, you shall be able to sack a caravan (Basic tutorials). Then, the commander takes you to the leader. The leader will reveal that they are rebels, that have turned away from the government because of dictatorial laws. After learning the history of the rebels, you are given a Pip-Boy and some few items. The leader will make you one of the members of a raiding party and you are asked to prepare for a caravan raid tonight at the same place where you are kidnapped (That place is the route of the caravans heading to the city). You shall be able to prepare for the caravan sack. Then, you and your raiding groupmates went on to the place. As one of the members of your raiding party took out his binoculars to see if the caravans the raiding group will sack is on distance. It turns out that the caravan is near the area. One of the raiding group members immediately threw a flashbang. The caravan guards of that caravan was alertened. And when the caravan passed on to the raiding group's current placement, One of your raiding groupmates threw his flashbang. The guards lost sight of the caravan they are guarding. You and your raiding group mates performed a close assault, but the caravan wore gas masks that prevented them from falling to sleep. The caravan sack failed and'' ''raiding groupmates died. With that, you have returned to the rebel base south of the New Mexican Wasteland. ''You ''have reported what happened to the commander of soldiers.